Devices for the cleaning of teeth and the care of gums have been in existence for many years. Toothbrushes employing a powered means to cause the bristles of the brush to move, have been in existence for the last twenty-five years. This feature allows the user to have access to many more brush strokes within a given brush period thereby increasing the effectiveness of the brushing practice. Since then numerous powered toothbrushes have been introduced into the market place, each having either a reciprocal, rotational or oscillating motion of the bristles.
In addition to brushing the teeth, it has been found that cleaning under the gums also helps prevent tooth decay and gum disease. A device which has proven effective in cleaning under gums and which has been on the market for the last twenty years is called the "Water Pik" manufactured by Teledyne. This device shoots a strong fine stream of water into the user's mouth and is aimed at the gum line. The water cleans out debris from under the gums and around the teeth. While both the powered toothbrush and the Water Pik do their jobs effectively, it is necessary for a person to purchase two products and to have two products taking up space on a bathroom counter top, or, when traveling, it is necessary to carry two devices in ones traveling case. This situation puts strain on a household's financial budget, causes a cluttered look on the bathroom counter top and causes extra weight and bulk while traveling.